


What could have been

by The_wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: I take no credit for her characters, I'm just writing this because I want her to be happy, It's based on a fic of hers, Jaime POV, Or her amazing story, Other, POV Original Character, Please read that instead of this, This is gifted to the FromtheBoundlesssea, called Family Duty Honor, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/The_wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: This is a fic dedicated to TheBoundlessSea for her story Family, Duty, Honor. Go check it out!





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family, Duty, Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059177) by [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea). 

Jaime could hardly believe Joffrey was stupid enough to behead the Warden of the North, he just started a war that he couldn't win, Jaime's heard stories of the Stark twins and how brilliant they are when it comes to battle strategy and what does Joffrey have to go against that? Nothing, he'll lose this war and the love of the people soon enough, Celia hadn't come out to see it, she'd stayed inside. She seemed too upset to even speak, so Jaime had just left her alone, he didn't like it but what could he do now? It's done. 

"Father! Father!" 

Arthur said running to him puffing for breath, Jaime was proud of how he turned out, his now fourteen year old son had grown tall and handsome, he had his mothers' mind and his fathers' skill with a sword, Jaime smiled at him before it was wiped away when his next words came out 

"Mother is awfully upset but Sansa and I have no idea why! Please come" his son begged grabbing his arm and leading the way back to his room, Jaime knocked on his wrought iron door and called in "Celia!? Are you alright!?", her sobbing stopped and he heard the most blessed thing when her light footsteps came towards the door. 

She opened it and stared at him, his wife was a mess, her hair hadn't been brushed and her eyes were rimmed red from tears but that's not what startled Jaime the most, her blue eyes that had stared at him with such love now regarded him with disgust, anger and hatred. 

"Come in Ser, Arthur go on to Sansa and Mya, I want to speak with your father" she said coolly, Jaime and Arthur looked at her nervously but he nodded and walked off, once she's sure Arthur is as far from their door as possible she opened the door wider and stormed over to her desk where a neat scroll laid snugly among the others. 

At first glance, Jaime didn't think the scroll could be the very thing that destroyed him for good, it looked pristine, harmless even innocent but Jaime was about to discover that what laid within was anything but. 

Celia snatched the scroll from her desk before she stormed over to him and pushed it into his waiting hands. 

'Dearest Cersei, 

I believe a betrothal is too soon. Our son and my daughter haven't even begun their first year of life. Let them grow up as we were not able to. Besides, perhaps they will fall in love with someone else. We shouldn't force them into a loveless marriage as you and I were forced into. How is our Joffrey? I hope he will look like you but act like me as you can be a tad overbearing sweet sister. 

Yours truly,  
Jaime'. 

Celia watched her husband with her blood beating against her ears, how could he? After all he's seen of the Mad King and what years of incest did to him and -if the rumors of the Targaryens in the East with dragons are true- what it did to his children? She had even heard a story that the brother had threatened to carve out an unborn child in his 13 year old sister. Celia has seen what his vicious bastard's like, what he did to Sansa when she was younger and what he does to Myrcella and Tommen, what a stupid fool. How did he think the gods would let him walk free when he had committed one of the most grievous acts against them? Jaime had gone very pale whilst his green eyes travelled along the paper, his eyes were wide with horror and Celia was sickeningly glad, let him fear what she would do. 

"How long?" she bit out of her pursed lips "Celia, this was a long-" Ser Jaime tried to say "How long!?" she demanded, she had not meant to shout but it got him to answer "Since the beginning" Jaime finally said "Not only have you disgraced me and the children but the girl you've been fucking's your sister!? And you gave her three children! You've been doing this for years!? You-you- HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Celia shouted out through choking sobs that clocked up her throat. 

Jaime has never been more regretful then he was in this moment watching his sweet wife break down in tears and clutching her chest as if he had torn her very soul from her body, Jaime stepped towards her but she spat. 

"Don't you dare take another step! Don't you dare!" "Celia, please listen to me, Cersei's my twin, my other half, our children's my legacy-" he began "WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK OUR CHILDREN ARE!? WHO IS ARTHUR TO YOU!? WHO IS SANSA!? AND-" she stopped herself before turning to the fire unable to even look at him "I loved you, you know that. Don't you?" Celia asked horrifyingly calm. 

Jaime couldn't bring himself to answer, he could never love Celia the way she deserved in the beginning but he had grown to love her and now? He knew that he'd never be able to have her back after this. 

"I saved every single letter you wrote" she said as a tear slides down her face, the other was coming "I knew you didn't love me in the beginning but I saved them anyway because I thought that the man who saved Kings Landing from the fires of the Mad King, the man who even when he'd been traumatized by what he saw in that throne room, stopped when he saw a crying girl in the gardens and gave her a handkerchief, to give her even the slightest bit of comfort...I thought that man was in there" Celia said softly towards the end. "But that man died a long time ago and all that's left is a man whore, who's pathetic and sad" she shouted turning to face him in disgust "I hope you're happy with the children you love since one of them is an evil cunt, who nearly threw OUR daughter off the balcony in her room and would've if it wasn't for Vylarr but I suppose you don't care about Sansa or Arthur, they're not pure Lannisters, so they don't matter, isn't that right? You'll always have the ones who'll go mad eventually from the wrath of the gods" Celia whispered quietly. 

"When did Joffrey do that?" Jaime asked shocked "While you were busy fucking Cersei, I expect, I never told you because I thought you'd know but you had Cersei so why bother with the one you don't love? You never asked about Sansa or if she was alright, I thought it strange since you seemed to love her, never mind the time when you picked Joffrey over Sansa and Cersei over Arthur" Celia hissed. "Celia, please, this was a long time ago, Cersei is just my sister now, I haven't been near her for years! You have to believe me" Jaime begged coming towards her "I SAID NOT ANOTHER STEP!" she shouted shooting her arm out to stop him from coming closer. 

Jaime felt his heart stop abruptly as his wife continued to weep as she gathered herself for her next words, he feared what they would be, Jaime wanted to convince her that she could trust him but how could he? Would he believe her if he was in her shoes? No, he wouldn't. 

"You've ruined our lives" his wife sobbed out "You've ruined everything! All I have ever done was be kind to you, I give you an heir, a wonderful, beautiful heir, a sweet boy who is loved by everyone and a gentle daughter, who your father is tutoring in politics! But it was never enough for you! I gave you everything that a wife could give! Why would you do this to our children!? You still look at your sister the same way, did you know that? I'm not naïve or stupid, you still love her" she said getting angrier and angrier. "And to make matters worse, your bastard killed-" she stopped taking in a deep breathe as she gathered herself "Your bastard killed Eddard, the man who has always been there for me even when my scum of a husband wouldn't, and now your psychotic, mad son killed him" she hissed out "I'm taking the children home tomorrow, you will not come near my bed when you return, you may not take your martial rights, you will stay away from me" she finished. 

She grabbed a pile of letters and threw them in the fire, Jaime felt his tears falling as he watched them curl up and burn while Celia began shoving things into her chest without caring if they were folded or not. 

"Celia, I love you" Jaime said unable to hold it in, Celia stopped packing "Please, before you go...at least tell me if you can still find it in you to love me?" Jaime asked hopeful, she straightened her back and said without turning "I have no love left for you My Lord, only hate". 

She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her, Jaime slowly sank into the empty chair and placed his head in his hands.


End file.
